Wires are usually stored in different sizes of reels. When shipment of the wires are required, a membrane of plastic is used to cover the outer periphery of the reel so as to protect the outer periphery of the wire from any kind of damage. When the wire is used, an operator will have to tear off the plastic membrane to reveal the free end of the wire. However, after the wire is used, because the plastic membrane has been tom off previously, the reel of wire will not be able to maintain its original shape. Therefore, the conventional reel of wire is often randomly disposed or boxed. Using a plastic membrane to wrap up a reel of wire is useful in protection, but it is not helpful in operation and transportation thereof
Therefore, an improvement to the conventional package for the reel of wire is earnestly required so as to save time in transportation and facilitate the use and store thereof.